


Kagami, ho freddo

by AtobeTezuka



Series: Convivenza [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi, kagamido - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lì su quel letto matrimoniale dove dormivano ogni notte, l'uno al fianco dell'altro osservandosi ogni sera negli occhi, come in quel momento in cui le loro iridi s'incrociarono perdendosi l'una nell'altra<br/>PArtecpa all'ottava edizione del p0rnFest! Prompt Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou “Kagami, ho freddo”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami, ho freddo

  
  
Titolo: Kagami, ho freddo  
Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
Prompt Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou “Kagami, ho freddo”  
Parole 110 Open office  
  
«Kagami, ho freddo» quando sentì pronunciare quella frase, Kagami non poté fare a meno di abbracciare quel corpo cercando di donargli tutto il calore che possedeva.  
Lì su quel letto matrimoniale dove dormivano ogni notte, l'uno al fianco dell'altro osservandosi ogni sera negli occhi, come in quel momento in cui le loro iridi s'incrociarono perdendosi l'una nell'altra.  
La sua mano incominciò ad infiltrarsi nella biancheria di Midorima sperando che quel gesto potesse riscaldarlo.  
«Midorima.» sussurrò baciandolo quelle seducenti labbra.  
Muoveva il suo palmo con movimenti frenetici che si fermarono quando raggiunse l'orgasmo.  
«Va meglio...» appoggiò la testa sul petto dell'altro addormentandosi.  
Kagami continuò ad ammirarlo per poi seguirlo a ruota.  
  
Note  
Questa è l'ultima fanfcition che ho scritto per il p0rn fest!  
Non è niente eccezionale.  
Probabilmente ci saranno errori che nella rilettura mi saranno sfuggirti, ma spero che vi possa piacere.

 


End file.
